


Don't You Dare Look out Your Window, Darling Everything's on Fire

by Huntress8611



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fear of Heights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paralyzed by Fear, Phobias, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Bucky, there you are!” he heard Steve say as he walked out onto the balcony.Bucky tightened his grip on the railing, unable to make himself to move.“Bucky? Are you alright?”





	Don't You Dare Look out Your Window, Darling Everything's on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This work fills the square "Paralyzed by Fear" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

“Bucky, there you are!” he heard Steve say as he walked out onto the balcony.

Bucky tightened his grip on the railing, unable to make himself to move.

“Bucky? Are you alright?”

Bucky managed to let out a quiet whimper, still frozen in fear, and Steve rushed over to him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, what’s up? What’s going on, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky didn’t respond, and now that Steve was closer, he could hear the other man’s ragged breathing. He realized that Bucky was looking straight down at the ground and could see how tightly he was gripping the railing. He carefully pried Bucky’s fingers off of the railing, somehow managing to ignore the series of terrified whimpers that resulted from that action, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him backwards, away from the edge. He could feel Bucky untense slightly and, realizing that he was feeling better as he moved away from the railing, pulled him back through the door and into the tower.

“I’ve gotcha, Bucky. You’re safe,” he murmured and he guided the other man to their couch.

He helped Bucky sit down before sitting next to him, pulling him tightly against his side. Bucky was still frozen and his eyes were glazed over.

“Bucky, we’re inside, you’re safe, I promise. I’ve gotcha, honey. I’ve gotcha,” he said softly, rubbing Bucky’s back.

Bucky blinked, his eyes focusing. Realizing he was no longer standing at the edge of the balcony, he managed to curl up into Steve’s side, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“There you are, honey,” Steve said, slightly loosening his hold. “You feeling alright?”

Bucky shook his head, his movements quick and jerky. “I can’t- I don’t- what’s wrong?” he managed.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Nothing’s wrong, I promise. You just panicked. Everything’s fine, Buck.”

“I- I don’t understand-”

“That’s alright, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter right now. We can worry about it later, right now I just want you to breathe for me.

“I-”

Steve pulled Bucky into his lap and tightened his arms around him. Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“There ya go” Steve said, kissing the top of Bucky’s head. “Good job.”

Bucky managed to calm down fairly quickly, feeling a lot better after being away from the balcony for a minute.

“I- Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Buck.”


End file.
